Cross Purposes
by KingUj
Summary: A story of the struggle with the station of one's birth. Beginning with the lives of Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna told from their perspectives, the tale progresses into how these events and the conflict into which they were born on opposite sides affects their present and future. It is a story of conflict giving way to friendship even in the most unlikely of circumstances.


Cross Purposes: Chapter White

I have always been blessed. Never have I wanted for food, drink, or shelter. What I have gained by birthright is more than the average person can gain in a life of toil. Nearly every material desire I had was readily met without a touch of objection. To say I have lived a luxurious life is to make light of luxury. Everything I am and everything I have is what it means to be a Schnee.

Were I to confess that there has been little joy in my life I would undoubtedly be seen as an ungrateful snob. A princess who gets all her wishes met and yet still longs for more. From the perspective of anyone not born into wealth it is a sensible attitude to take and I could not begrudge them their disdain. Knowing my life appears quite fortunate from the outside makes it that much harder.

Oh! How I would love to regale the common folk with talk of the fortunate life of a Schnee! Tell them of the shimmering wonderland that is the Schnee Manor and the glory of our many jewel-adorned hallways and rooms! I can imagine the looks of awe in their eyes as they yearn for a life as fortunate as mine. Oh . . . how I wish I could tell them about the fortunate and carefree life of Weiss Schnee.

And yet, such a story would be a lie. No doubt, my life is filled with such splendor. The Schnee Mansion is a sight to see, as are our gardens and courtyards. My life would indeed be a fortunate one to any seeking such material worth. Still, these are merely distracting pleasures that offer no solace.

* * *

My fondest memories as a child were those of time spent with my mother. She was a beautiful woman from a prominent family and the most gracious of philanthropists. I remember convincing her to take me to my first opera at only three years old, on one of her good days, and having to be hushed repeatedly as I could not contain my excitement. Without minding my volume I told her "I want to do an opera someday!" and gushed about the dresses and the scenery. After I quieted down again, she beamed at me and whispered, "You can be whatever you want little angel. You are a Schnee."

That night was also the first time I encountered them. I can vaguely remember seeing them in news reports or hearing low conversations between my father and his business partners from another room, but never had I seen them firsthand. We departed the lobby with security on all sides when a man approached us from the street with something in his hand. I looked at his head and giggled. Turning to my mother I remarked gleefully, "Look mommy, a teddy bear man!"

I then remember red everywhere, shouting, and struggling. My mother was tightly wrapped around me, motionless, and the teddy bear man had been pinned to the ground. All over my hands and new dress, all over my mother, I saw nothing but red. For the first few moments I could not understand until memories conjured of a similar smell and taste. Blood! Blood! Blood everywhere!

For the first time in my life I shrieked in terror, "Dead! Mommy's dead! I'm dead! We're dead!" I began babbling hysterically, unable to control my tears or my thoughts until I felt her tightening embrace. "It is ok. Little angel, it is ok. We aren't hurt. No one's hurt. It's a mean trick. That's all. Stop crying."

My mom spent the rest of the night consoling me. That is the first time I had ever seen a Faunus. No matter how many times they told me the blood was not human I could not get the sight out of my mind. Later in life I knew why this had happened. My family had a reputation, and not a very good one. The Faunus despised my family and my family's company and this was just one of many acts of protest.

* * *

Two years later, my mother's good days were becoming less frequent. She would still take me to the opera on occasion, but it was now at her urging and not my own. More often she would just take me to the music room and sing with me. Even though my first time at the opera had snuffed my childish vision of the world, there was still a gleam in my eyes when I heard the songs from the balcony and I still cherished every moment spent singing with mother. She did her best to keep me from losing my love of song.

When the doctors began spending more time with her, I would wander to the music room alone. One night, as I played the piano my brother approached from behind and laid a hand on my head. I turned with a start and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him, "You scared me dummy!"

"Ha! Did you think I was a mean little Faunus here to nab you, squirt?"

"No and don't even talk like that!"

"Yeah, yeah," his face furrowed as the mischievous look in his eyes faded, "So, they are saying we should go up to see mom."

"Ok, just let me finish practicing this song."

"Now, Weiss!" he yelled impatiently.

I sheepishly wandered up to the room where my mother was resting. The most expensive and advanced medical equipment in the world surrounded her as our personal nurses and doctors monitored her vitals. Speaking in hushed tones as my brother and I came in the door, they became silent upon noticing us enter the room. My mother meekly motioned for them to leave and we walked up to her bedside.

"Father is coming home as fast as he can mother," my brother reassured her.

"I know. I do hope he gets here in time," she remarked solemnly.

Desperate to change the subject I interjected, "Adi was being mean to me."

My mother cooed, "Oh no, what did he do this time?"

"He snuck up behind me and frightened me, then teased me about thinking some nasty Faunus was trying to grab me," I pouted and Adi rolled his eyes.

She giggled softly. "Well, you two should take better care of each other and . . . your father," we nodded in response. Mother paused to look out the large crystalline window of her bedroom to admire the night sky before she turned back and said, "Little angel, you should not say such things about other people either."

"Eh? Do you mean those mean old animals? Why should I?" I grimaced.

At this point Adi jumped in, "Yeah, why should we care about those things? I heard from father a few days ago that one of the employees at the mines got hurt real bad by them just last month. Those rotten, ungrateful creatures just-"

"Adolphus Schnee Junior!" Mother loudly interrupted. She coughed into her handkerchief, tinting it a slight red, and caught her breath before continuing in her usual softer tone, "Watch your mouth and you too Weiss. I know it may get hard sometimes, but both of you need to be caring and understanding of others and their troubles. One day the two of you will realize the world is not so simple. You are Schnees. You have an obligation to be better."

Ever since that night at the opera this had become a recurring lecture. She kept trying to change my feelings about the Faunus, insisting that I not hold a grudge, even though every day I would learn of some other crime they were committing against my family or others. It was hard for me to listen, but I always tried.

My father made it home the next morning and we were outside waiting. He seemed to know immediately from our cold expressions that he had been too late. I had been crying for two hours after waking up, but put on my strongest face for father.

Over the next few days they prepared a wondrous memorial service and I practiced a song to honor my mother. My Auntie Glas arrived the day before the memorial and for a time she helped me forget my mother's absence. Late that night, I awoke from a nightmare and barely half-awake walked to my mother's room as I had many late nights before. Right outside the door I remembered she was not there and turned solemnly back towards my room until I heard my father shouting.

"She was a damned fool!"

"Felsen, please, not so loud. Not here. Not now," I heard my aunt caution.

"You know how this happened right? My bleeding heart wife could not keep herself away from those abominations!"

"Come now Felsen, Kristall and my mother were both . . . neither of them could take much and you know that. There is no way of knowing-"

"Oh, but I know. You did not see her, Dia. After the war, even during the war, she would visit the camps without the slightest protection. Once I came to get her and saw this little dog-eared brat cough blood right in her face. She did not flinch. She smiled, wiped the mutt's face, and stroked his head like he was some harmless pet. Who knows how much disease they were carrying? For her it might as well have been a death sentence!"

My aunt sighed, "My sister was never very careful about her condition. With all the risks she took it is a miracle she had lived this long, but that is the kind of person she was and you cannot say with any certainty it was because of-"

"I can say it with certainty. Those filthy Faunus killed my wife!"

My father burst through the door and stormed down the hallway. After he left I quietly entered the room, "Aunt Dia."

"Oh! Hello, Weiss, did we wake you dear?" I could see Aunt Dia wiping her eyes and struggling to smile. I remember the glow from the moon made her white hair glisten like mine as the light shined off the small crystalline streaks on her face. Hers was much longer, of course, my hair just reaching my shoulders.

"Is dad right?" I said, slightly groggy and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"So, you heard us huh, little eavesdropper?" she paused, "Pay it no mind dear. Your father is just upset as are we all. He wants someone to blame."

"None of that was true then?"

Dia sighed, "It is true that my sister, your mother, had a heart a bit too big for her head. Back when I was your age, I remember getting sick and your grandmother would forbid your mother from seeing me until I was completely cured. That rarely stopped her from sneaking her way to my bed, though. Your mom just wanted to make sure I was ok and she would end up worse than me most of the time. I don't think there is any one thing or person to blame. Mother was the same way. Despite objecting strongly to Kristall getting near me, your grandmother would get herself sick as well caring for me night and day. I was the strong one, but it didn't matter to either of them."

I stared for a moment, trying to understand, "Are you saying it was mom's fault?"

Aunt Dia started at this mark, "No! Of course not, dear. You could say your mom was too selfless for her own good, but she never saw it that way. For your mom, helping others was more important than her own life . . ." Dia hesitated then muttered, "I do wish she had been a little more selfish, though, even if only for you and your brother's sake." Dia frowned, before returning to her normal tone, "Even if your father was partly right, and I am not so sure, she would not hold it against anyone. My sister was simply not that kind of person."

"Right," I nodded with a smile and Aunt Dia escorted me back to my room.

* * *

"I said I want bunk beds!"

My father stared down at me with a curious expression on his face. He was not having any of this. No matter how demanding I was, my father remained solid, "Absolutely not! What kind of madness makes you ask for such a thing?"

Staring crossly at him, I began explaining, "Other kids my age with siblings have bunk beds! What is wrong with me having bunk beds?"

"Don't I get a say in this, squirt?" Adi leaned in from behind, making me start.

"Why do you always do that Adi?!"

My father sighed, "Weiss is there a reason why you are so insistent?"

I turned from my father and looked at my brother, "It is just that, you know, brother would get to spend more time with me."

"You mean you want to spend more time with me. Right, squirt?" Adi smiled and patted my head.

I pouted and turned my head, "Well, it would be great for sleepovers with my friends, as well, you know."

"Since when do you have friends squirt?"

Casting my head down I let out a soft grumble, since I did not have any real friends, at least, not the kind of friends who would come and spend time with me. I just had relatives and the children of business associates, none of whom were close.

"Weiss, my dear, you have no need of such trifling things," my father boisterously declared, "You are a Schnee and the simplistic comforts of the average citizen are beneath you. I can give you anything money can buy for your tenth birthday, but I have no intention of indulging such a childish whim. You are much too old for it as is Adolphus. He will be heading to the university soon to study business management after all." Adi seemed to recoil a bit at the mention.

Staring at my feet, I mumble my acceptance and walk away solemnly, "Fine, I'll just go practice."

My birthday party came several weeks later and saw the usual showering of expensive presents and trinkets. Ostensibly about me it was really just a way for various business associates and aspiring business associates to curry favor with my father through me. I knew so few of the faces and did not expect to find any friends even among the children my age, but this year I could barely contain my excitement. After years of practice, I was ready to perform. I had done so before at small family gatherings, but this would be the first time I would get to sing in front of so many people.

It was nerve-wracking and I was shaking a bit at first, but all of that faded as the music played. For those few minutes it felt like my mother was there listening and beaming at me with pride, though I know that was not true. Reality began coming back to me as the song's final verse echoed in my mind:

_On that day, when I see you again,_

_All my sorrow will be over,_

_All my wounds will mend,_

_For when we are finally together,_

_The pain of living will find its end._

As the last line sank in the guests at the party began clapping. Towards the back I could see Adi nodding at me in acknowledgment and I shook my remaining nerves off. My Auntie Glas and Grandpa Adolphus came up first to praise me affectionately. Several of the other guests then came up to compliment me and my singing, but the last one in particular caught my attention, though not in a good way.

"That was a very lovely performance, Weiss," the woman leaned in and smiled at me with an empty expression. Ebony Sable, she was the head of an art gallery and in every way the opposite of my mother. Her hair was blacker than night, she had a bronze complexion, and her eyes were a smoldering green. I could scarcely imagine how my mom could have been her friend, though I suppose it was just like my mother to not be particular. She had been coming to our social gatherings in increasing frequency in the years following my mother's death and I had not missed the countless overtures she made to my father in that time. For the past few months, I had noticed my father had even begun returning her eagerly-offered attention and she seemed to be practically brimming with satisfaction over this fact.

"Hmph," I crossed my arms and stuck up my nose at her to signal my disapproval of her as strongly as I could, "well, I made sure to spend _plenty_ of time rehearsing. My mother was quite fond of music and she would always enjoy it when I sang. That song was something I chose _especially_ to honor my mother. I am sure father noticed and was quite moved by it."

She could barely conceal her irritation under her patronizing smile as she began to speak, "Oh, I know, I was standing _right_ next to Felsen as you sang and he seemed quite proud of his precious little girl." Her fake smile then turned to pretended sympathy, "He does miss dear Kristall and I am sure you do as well. I remember how beside himself he was after she passed. All the years that I knew her, your mother was a very gentle soul. It is so good of you to honor her memory on your birthday."

"I agree," my father remarked joining our conversation, "Your mother would be overjoyed to see how far you have come."

"Thank you, father, I think mother would be happy to know how much we all still think about her," I responded as I glanced snottily at Ebony.

Seemingly oblivious to my insinuated protestations, father turned to her, "Ah, Ebi, a few of my business partners from overseas were interested in the pieces you have at the gallery. If you don't mind, I would like to introduce you to them."

"Why, of course, Felsen!" she gleefully replied.

As my father escorted her off I snorted and stomped off. I wandered the halls trying to find a nice space alone to fume when I noticed a curious sight. There seemed to be a child lying in the bed in my mother's empty room. Not just any child, but a little cat-eared Faunus boy.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in here?" I asked demandingly.

The boy shot up in an instant, but settled down upon seeing me. "Oh, well, my dad and I . . . uh . . . work for Mr. Zhu. I was just . . . slipping out for a stretch y'know, to relax a little bit. What are you doing here sister?"

I began to tap my feet in annoyance, "_I_ live here and this is my mother's room."

"Ah, do you mean that dark-haired lady that was walking around with Mr. Schnee? She is pretty."

"That little?! Absolutely not! My mom-" I hesitated before continuing, "my mother died nearly five years ago."

"Oh, I see, sorry about that sis. Sooo, wait, if this is your house does that mean the party downstairs is for you?"

"Yes, it is my birthday."

At this point the little boy whistled, impressed, and hopped off the bed, "Have to say, you got it made sister. My father, mother, sister, and I have to share a bedroom with four other workers in a cramped little house, but you get this nice big mansion. You probably have your own bed, own room, and everything. On top of all that you get a nice big celebration for your birthday. I am happy just to get a single present. Pretty lucky aren't you sis? Well, except for the whole mother being dead thing."

I looked at him disapprovingly, but he did not seem to notice. "Anyway, would you mind not walking around my house so freely? Uncle Zhu and my dad are old business partners so I am sure you can work it out to get a look around the house if you are interested."

The little boy snickered, "No, don't mind me. I have seen all I needed. Last time I asked Mr. Zhu for something unimportant like that he was none too pleased and I still have trouble lying down sometimes."

I cocked my eyebrow at the last remark, but became curious about something else, "What do you mean that you saw all you needed?" Prompted by my question the boy smirked and pulled out a glimmering, bejeweled necklace, "H-how dare you! That is my mother's necklace!"

"You said she was dead right? Not like she is gonna be using it. I, on the other hand, can get a nice amount of Lien for this baby," he snickered. I grabbed for the necklace, but he pulled away and started running off.

"Why, the nerve of that brat!" I huffed, immediately giving chase. Unfortunately, my white and yellow party dress was ill-suited for running and it was not long before he was out my sight. As I was trying to find him again, I heard a crash nearby and caught up to find the boy sitting on the floor. He was rubbing his head and surrounding him were small green shards.

Not long after the boy had gotten back up did I hear people coming up the stairs nearby. Moments later my father, Ebony, Uncle Zhu, and a cat-eared man arrived at the scene. "A 20,000 Lien vase! Oh my, this is quite an unfortunate loss," Ebony remarked.

Uncle Zhu quickly turned to the little Faunus boy, "Hans, what exactly happened here? You better not be responsible or you know what will happen."

The boy flinched, "Of- of course I was not responsible, it just fell all of a sudden is all. Quite unusual really!"

"Do you expect me to believe that story boy?" Hans fidgeted nervously in response.

My father looked at me, "Weiss did you see what happened here?" I looked to the boy and my father and then shook my head innocently. Technically I had not seen what happened, though I obviously had a good idea. Father sighed and turned to Uncle Zhu, "Well, Nuli, I suppose I will have to leave this to you. He is your servant boy."

Uncle Zhu sighed, "Unfortunately, this is not the first time the boy has caused trouble. Seems the last time I had not disciplined him enough to keep him straight. I will make sure to be stricter this time."

The cat-eared man's lips trembled as though he wanted to speak, but before he could say anything I raised my voice, "I- I'm sorry! It was me!" Everyone turned to me in surprise, Hans especially, "I, uh, I was excited is all. After getting to perform in front of everyone and with all these wonderful presents on my birthday, I just lost control of myself. Hans was up here and we started playing and I got a little careless and bumped into the stand and knocked over the vase. That is what happened. He is just trying to protect me, but I am fine. It was an accident, right?"

"Hmm, right," my father concurred hesitantly, before inquiring further "Are you sure that is what happened dear?" After looking at Hans, Uncle Zhu, and then my father, I nodded. "Well, it is your birthday so this can be overlooked, I suppose my daughter is just too excitable sometimes," father remarked half-heartedly.

"If Miss Schnee insists this is what happened then I will just have to honor the birthday girl of the house on her special day," Uncle Zhu stated reluctantly, "though I hope Hans understands he may not always be so innocent." Hans nodded sheepishly and ran to the cat-eared man and Uncle Zhu turned to him, "So, Cutter I hope you will insure that boy of yours behaves himself in the future." Cutter nodded and Uncle Zhu began to head downstairs with Cutter, Hans, and my father.

As they were going down Hans turned his head towards me and winked. I then caught a glimpse of my mother's necklace peeking out of his pocket and he quickly tucked it back in, which caught Ebony's attention.

Once they had made it back down Ebony leaned against a wall and smiled at me. Unlike last time this grin was sincere and expressed a sort of twisted amusement. "My, my, you really are a lot like Kristall," she snarked, "I might be able to understand sparing that vermin some suffering for a minor mishap, but taking the blame for a thief who is stealing from your dead mother is quite _noble_ of you."

"I . . . have no idea what you mean," I lied.

"Don't get coy with me sweetie. I saw what the little urchin was stuffing in his greedy pocket."

"Oh, oh that, I gave it to him! That's right! He wanted something for his mother and I knew my mother always loved that necklace! I didn't tell father because I knew he wouldn't approve, of course."

Ebony laughed confidently, not even making a pretense of believing me, "Your mother was always like that. Ha! That woman was so stupid she would have plucked her eyes out and given them to a blind man if she thought it would help," she sighed and then sneered, "I always hated that about her."

"How dare you speak of my mother that way! What gives you the right? You-"

Ebony interjected, "The right? I knew her longer and better than you princess. I saw the train wreck she made of herself. Kristall cared so much about others that she never took care of herself. Not that I didn't like her for it. Always good to have at least one friend who's a saint to remind you how much better it is to be selfish. Not to mention, I knew I could always get her help when I asked for it. But, trust me sweetheart, the last thing you want is to be like your mother."

I looked at her forlornly, "You aren't going to tell my father are you?"

"Now why would I do that? It is not like I care that much about a dead friend's old trinkets. Truth is the thieving kitten and his litter could certainly use the money to get out from under that sociopath. I imagine Kristall would be patting you on the back and calling you a 'good girl' for letting the brat get away with snatching it anyway."

Ebony's sneer faded when she saw me glaring contemptuously at her. She leaned down and with a penetrating gaze began speaking in a hush, "Seems we do need to get things straight, though. You and I seem to be of clashing interests here and by 'here' I mean in regards to your father. I understand quite well why you seem to be so resistant and are quite happy to be such a brat to me. But, you see, I'm not a petty person," she grabbed at my cheeks and began pulling on them so hard it hurt, "All I am doing is relentlessly pursuing my better interests with little regard for how it affects those around me. Honestly, I should be encouraging you to act as much like your mother as possible, because then you would just step aside and let me have my way. That said this house would be all too boring to stay in without a little challenge. You don't like me and that is just fine. I do not like you either, but if things do go my way then we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other. A lot more. Consider this bit of advice my gift to you birthday girl: give me a challenge, but make sure you do not become so challenging that I have to get rid of you!"

"What are you doing to her!?" Ebony let go of my cheeks and I rubbed them vigorously. As I began to wipe tears from my eyes I saw Adi storming up.

"Adi!" I shouted, water still building up in my eyes. I ran over to my brother and practically crashed into his arms. Adi knelt down with me still pressed up against him, and gently caressed my head as I sobbed into his chest.

"Is there something wrong in your head, Ebi? What in the world possessed you to make a little girl cry on her birthday?!" Adi protested.

She snorted defiantly, "Nothing, your sister just needs to realize that this is a dark and cruel world and a martyr complex is only going to make living in it that much more miserable for her."

"You-" my brother snarled.

"It's all right Adi," I interrupted, still blubbering on his new suit, "Can we just go downstairs? Please, Adi."

Adi helped me dry my eyes and guided me back down to the party. Barely discernible I heard Ebony quip in a huff, "That stupid girl won't learn, just like her."

* * *

My body was hot and sweaty and I could barely breathe. I could feel my long flowing hair getting tangled up under the mask and on my back. The opponent in front of me stood strong and immovable, but this did not stop me from lunging forward. At first it seemed like I was putting him on the defensive as he seemed only able to deflect me, but after one swift movement I felt a familiar tap on the top of my head.

"That's one more. You were doing so well when we started squirt. Am I wearing you out?" my brother asked boastfully.

Exhausted, I ripped off my mask, tossed it to the side, and sat down on the mat, "Ugh, you're so much better than me Adi! I don't think I can catch up."

"I disagree," our instructor piped in, "You are actually better than Adolphus was at your age. He should be doing much better given how long he has been training." The instructor shot a disappointed glance at Adi.

"Admittedly, I have been slacking a bit now that father has me working at the company, especially since I haven't even finished my schooling yet," Adi explained.

Our instructor sighed, "It may seem like a lot to handle, but it is becoming more and more important that both of you have the best self-defense skills possible. Even without considering the constant threat of monsters out in the wild, there are always new threats emerging. Surely you both heard about what happened a week ago."

"Yes, we heard," we replied in united aggravation.

"Father is still angry about it. To think the White Fang have resorted to bank robbery and taking kids as hostages. I am just glad no one was killed."

"Things may yet come to that Adolphus. Not too long ago our main concern was that they would block supplies or instigate a riot, but over the past year they have been becoming more violent and organized every day it seems. Some people have already died inadvertently in attacks suspected to have been carried out by the White Fang. Most believe it is only a question of _when_ they begin deliberately carrying out lethal operations. If that day comes, as it likely will, it will be even more important that both of you be prepared to defend yourselves from attack."

I interjected at this point to complain, "Ergh, if we are going to protect ourselves why do we need all the additional security? It took forever to convince father to let me perform in the city."

"The reason you two need to able to protect yourselves is to give you a final layer of security. Ideally, neither of you should have to use this training. Master Felsen prefers for both of you to be in as little danger as possible."

Adi smirked at me, "On the bright side, Ebi isn't going to bother you as much if she knows you can lay her flat on the floor-"

"Adiiii! Oh, Adi dear! I need your help with something honey!" an annoyingly familiar voice began carrying from the halls outside into the dojo. One year with her was already becoming more than I could bear.

"Speaking of the she-devil, guess I gotta go see what she needs, huh squirt?"

I snickered at his little quip, "I suppose you do. Our dearly beloved new mother can hardly be left to fend for herself now." He smiled and left the dojo behind. Sighing, I turned to my instructor, "Why did father marry that woman again? I mean, she was just a few years older than Adi is now when mom died."

"Master Felsen made his choice. I, personally, cannot say if it was a good choice, but it is one we will all have to live with."

Grumbling I remarked, "At least Adi is here, it is unbearable when he is off at school and father is at work. Then I have to find excuses to stay away from her."

"Ha! You can always get a little extra training in if you wish to be away from Mistress Ebony. It would especially help you improve if you could learn to not hold back so much," he said, smiling at me knowingly.

I started as if offended, "So, so what if I go a little easy on my brother? I don't want to hurt him or anything!"

"Weiss, he has more than enough training that even your best would not be enough to beat him yet, at least not nearly as often as he beats you. I can understand if it was just your brother, but you hold back against every opponent. It seems to me that you are so afraid of hurting people that you do not put everything into fighting. That merely hampers you in training, but it could prove fatal in real combat."

Frustrated, I diverted, "So, are we going to continue? I have my own studies to consider _and_ I need to practice for my performance in the city next week. Father would not be pleased if I faltered in either and embarrassed him."

"You may get to those soon enough, but we still have your Aura training. That is one area where Adolphus exceeds you considerably."

I exhaled in exasperation at the thought of it.

* * *

Looking out over the crowd left me with nervous chills all over. My first real performance was this night. Father bought me a silver-and-gold-colored dress especially for this occasion. The stylist did something special for the occasion, tying my usually free-flowing hair into a bejeweled bun. It was not some ordinary business affair with a hundred or so of father's closest associates, but an actual concert. Hundreds of people were sitting in the stands waiting to hear me sing. This was still a high-class event and not the kind of glamorous performance I wanted, but I could feel myself getting closer. Father could not manage to come due to a business engagement, but grandfather Schnee was here for once, Adi also, and, well, Ebony had come too.

The first few songs went well and I was getting plenty of applause. Finally, I came to a song I had written for mother:

_I wonder if you could see me,_

_Would you be proud of who I am?_

_Though I may not be perfect,_

_You know I still do the best I can_

Suddenly I notice something peculiar in the stands. A woman stands up and pulls something out of her jacket. Continuing to sing I realize she is now holding up a sign saying "Murderers!" Despite being shaken I calmly continue with the song as two men beside her stand up and all three begin chanting, "Murderers! Murderers! The Schnees are murderers!" Everyone turned to look at them as security began pulling them out of the theater.

Relieved that the disruption was over, I found my delivery had faltered a bit, but quickly regained my ability:

_And while you are gone,_

_Your voice still comes to me at night,_

_Helping me move beyond the sadness_

_Realizing everything is alright,_

Closing my eyes for the conclusion, I did not notice two more men stand up in the crowd. Just as I finished and my eyes opened I saw things hurtling towards me. In a moment two packs burst upon hitting me. At first all I saw was red, but it was just a memory of that first visit to the opera. No, this time it was all black. "Now you are as black as your tyrant father's heart!" they shouted as security carried them away.

I was stunned and speechless, but that was shattered when the sound of gunshots echoed into the concert hall from outside. My family's personal security soon came up and whisked me back stage before I could process what was happening and I found Adi, grandfather, and Ebony had already been moved back there as well.

Several minutes went by of us hearing sounds of fighting and gunfire outside. Grandfather sighed, "This is why I don't go out anymore."

"You go out all the time grandfather," Adi noted.

"Indeed my boy, but only on business. Not to upset you Weiss, dear, but this is the sort of thing you are going to have to get used to. These mutts show up any time I go to a concert or a gala. Suffering through it for the company is at least tolerable, but for them to exploit these sorts of special nights as an outlet for their disgruntled ravings is too much for me to stand. It was our people's failure to keep those animals in their cage that has led to this rabble."

I groaned at grandfather's usual rantings and mournfully inspected the damage to my new dress.

Later that night, father had managed to finish his business early so he could rush home. He was now pacing in front of me and Adi in the enraged state we had grown accustomed to in recent years as grandfather and Ebony stood to the side of him, "To think those rotten, filthy creatures couldn't even let my daughter enjoy her first concert! Can't the beasts just stay in their place and leave us alone?! Every day it seems these, these White Fang, as they call themselves are just getting increasingly obsessed with this family. There needs to be a reckoning for those terrorists."

"Maybe Felsen, but you need to focus on the safety of the kids for now. Not even the Schnee Dust Company can do much about the White Fang on its own," Ebony said, calming my father. I did have to give her credit for being a moderating influence on father's angry tirades.

Father sighed and looked to me, "Obviously, that was your last concert."

"Father! Please!" I protested.

"Do you realize what could have happened back there Weiss?!" my father shouted, he was beginning to scare me, "You were lucky those things were only throwing packs filled with paint! They could have just as easily . . . as easily . . ." he sank to his knees, out of breath from panic.

Ebony knelt down with father and got him breathing regularly, when my grandfather chimed in, "It is probably a good idea to be extra careful about where Weiss and Adi go when they are not on the manor or any of our other properties. That some of the Faunus employees at the concert hall were able to sneak in those protestors means we should be mindful of those kinds of gaps in security. We may not have to worry about Adi, since he spends most of his time at the university or the company. However, we should still try to give Weiss more opportunities like tonight. Insuring her continued safety may mean it does not happen often enough for her liking, though."

My father got up and acquiesced, "Very well, as long as we can insure absolute security inside, she may perform on occasion. She should not expect this to be on a regular occasion, however. Even the slightest plausible chance of a breach would be too much for me to allow it."

"Thank you father! Grandfather," I nodded to both of them in gratitude.

* * *

Months passed and I had only managed to get in one more performance outside the usual small personal venues. Father was being particularly strict about our security and I soon learned why. Our security had begun working with police to investigate numerous threats against our entire family, including me and Adi. Some of these were claimed to be from the White Fang, others were apparently just from random like-minded individuals. A massive security detail now accompanied me closely every time I went outside the manor, no matter where I went or how far.

Father was spending more time at work, apparently raids on the company's supply routes were increasing in intensity and one of father's friends had vanished while on a business trip to Atlas. Days more and more consisted of father coming home in a rage over some new disruption or violent act and having to be calmed down. I had grown tired of being afraid and constantly under guard. Then there was the night when Uncle Zhu stopped by for dinner.

"I am telling you Felsen, as much as you may be threatened by these White Fang, the Faunus in general are still mostly docile. A number of them agitate for greater privileges at times, but you can appease them easy enough. Giving them room, board, and a good meal is usually enough for my servants. When it isn't I can just let them enjoy a few finer things for a day and they go back to their servile state quick enough. Every now and then you have to discipline them when they make mistakes, but otherwise they are fine servants to have. The White Fang are just an anomaly."

"Nuli, I know that in your line of work it only makes sense to rely on the Faunus for such duties, but I am not sure if I would feel comfortable having them on the manor."

Uncle Zhu politely yet somewhat anxiously replied, "How about just one? I have this mutt who is a fine worker, but I have no real use for him now. You see, Hans is getting old enough to do the same work and it is more convenient to keep the families together, so I would prefer to keep him around."

My father sighed, "Maybe I can consider it, but I am not terribly interested in the kind of arrangement you have. Kristall accepted it as economically necessary for the company's work, but she would have never allowed it in our home."

At this point I felt compelled to weigh in, "You could treat them like any other servants here, father. I am sure working for Lien would make them quite happy compared to . . . uh . . . what they work for with Uncle Zhu. Mother would have approved of that, don't you think?"

"Well, there is no need to treat them like any other servant, of course," Uncle Zhu noted, "You can pay them a lesser wage and still make them happy. That way they don't begin to get the idea that they are equal."

"Sure," I replied hesitantly, "Perhaps it would be a good idea, right dad? These, uh, White Fang are upset about the Faunus not being treated better, so maybe if we start treating the Faunus better they will leave us alone."

Father groaned, "You are too much like your mother sometimes, Weiss. Fine, I will have to review this closely, but I do trust you Nuli. I wouldn't accept this from anyone else. Perhaps Weiss is right and being more accommodating to their kind will ease the tension. At the very least it may make our family less of a target."

Uncle Zhu answered swiftly, "You won't regret it."

After a month, he arrived. I admit to having been a bit excited about it. Part of me was tired of being afraid all the time and I could not forget what my mother had said years before. This was the right way to start. I knew it. When he walked through the door I was struck with how normal he seemed, except for the ears. Of course, I had seen Faunus many times before, but never before would there be one so close on a regular basis. Ebony seemed less than happy about it, occasionally giving me concerned looks I did not understand. Father was being extra careful and did not have him work at the main house for the first few months, though he was still working on the manor.

One day I managed to sneak down to where he was working to talk to him. He was cleaning the guest house when I cautiously approached him, "Hello there!" The Faunus turned to me with a start. He seemed a bit anxious. Up close I could see his ears with more detail. They were sort of rigid and black like horns, sticking out of a head of red hair. He was even younger than Adi. "My name is Weiss, what's yours?" I inquired.

Politely, he turned and bowed, "G- good day mistress, I am Aster Minos. I, uh, I graciously thank you and your family for offering me this opportunity."

I giggled at his nervous show of politesse. He was not really different from any of the other servants here after all. I remembered how nervous they were at the beginning. "Do you know Hans and his father? They worked for Uncle Zhu as well."

Aster seemed agitated for a moment, but then responded gently, "Yes, we worked together for a while there, for Master Zhu. I got to know Cutter and his family quite well. They're very kind people."

"Hmmm, his father seems nice, though Hans can be a bit annoying at times. They have come over a few times with Uncle Zhu," again Aster seemed suddenly agitated before returning to his kind demeanor. "Is there something wrong Aster?" I asked nicely. Part of me wondered if I had said something offensive to him without realizing it.

"No, no, mistress, nothing wrong at all."

As the weeks went by, I became more closely acquainted with Aster, until he finally was allowed to work at the house. Every opportunity I had, between studies or training, I took to learn more about Aster. He was very kind to me, always calling me "mistress", which I found delightful. Now and then he would tell me about where he lived in Menagerie and his family there. Seems the money we gave him was helping them out too. I couldn't have been happier.

During the first month of his time working at the main house I could not help but notice the stares he would get. Not just Ebony, but the servants and even Adi seemed to have trouble trusting him. Father was also somewhat wary whenever he was home, though he was always on edge nowadays. Even now he was restricted in where he could work as he was not trusted with more sensitive parts of the house.

Then I got another chance to perform and, despite my father's concerns, he let Aster accompany us. "I think it would send a nice message if he were to attend father," I had told him. Many people of privilege were there to watch me, and all of them were a bit astonished to see Aster there. As he sat down next to my family I could see many of them whispering to each other. Some of the Faunus employees glancing from the aisles appeared impressed by this display.

Pleased with myself, I had no trouble performing my best and was glowing with pride at the end. Outside the concert hall a small crowd had formed. Aside from the usual press there seemed to be a number of curious onlookers. Word had seemingly gotten out that my family had brought an unusual guest to this performance. Humans and Faunus stared in slight wonder at the spectacle. My father sighed with reluctant acknowledgment. I smiled and turned to Aster, who was at my side, "Looks like people are pretty interested in you, huh?"

Aster smiled at me, until he looked up and his face turned grim. Suddenly, I heard a shot and Aster tackled me to the ground. People were scattering in fear and screaming when I noticed my dress was turning red. I screamed, realizing Aster had been shot and, within moments, security was surrounding me. They pulled Aster off and some examined his injuries while others checked on me. Everyone else was whisked into our vehicle and I turned my head to see a Faunus man being restrained by security.

We had Aster taken to a restricted wing of the best hospital in Vale. In the waiting room, father could not help but express himself, "I can hardly believe I am saying this, but I am grateful for that, for Aster. Our security did not react quickly enough and if not for him Weiss here could have been . . . anyway, that . . . that young man better live so I can thank him."

Ebony concurred, "Certainly seems there is more to that mongrel than I thought, errr, sorry, more to Aster than I thought. Guess our girl has had quite the impression on him. I suppose that does happen," she smiled at me with respect to my surprise.

Adi was the only one who stayed silent, seemingly deep in thought. Finally he spoke up, "Must say, it is rather peculiar for them to go after Weiss first. I would think father would be the most alluring target, no offense."

Father huffed at the comment. "Weiss was just the easiest target. They certainly did not expect one of their own to step in to protect her. It was a mistake on their part, maybe even one we could exploit against them," father suggested with a slightly devious tone.

* * *

That event had been enough to reassure my father, who let Aster work like a regular servant without any additional restrictions as soon as he recovered. Father, the other servants, and even Ebony, had come to trust him implicitly. For some reason, however, Adi was still suspicious of Aster in the following months. He would ask normal questions like I would ask, but it seemed more like an interrogation from him. A question about Aster's family would always delve into specifics like residences, birth dates, and full names. Questions about his home would dwell on history and notable landmarks. Sometimes Adi would come up with an innocent reason to repeat the questions, yet seemingly expected Aster to say something different. And he gave answers as well as one could expect with such thorough probing. Finally, I decided to question my brother about it, "Adi, why are you bothering Aster so much?"

"I am sorry, squirt, but I am just concerned is all. Everything he says checks out, but with the way things are now, it is better to be safe-"

"Than sorry?" I finished his statement, "I have talked plenty to Aster and he protected me in case you have forgotten. Father is satisfied to the point he even intends to bring Aster on the family vacation. He is a good guy and I am upset at how you are treating him. Don't you remember what mom told us? We can't just suspect him because of how he looks. That isn't right and you know it Adi!"

He sighed, "I know Weiss. You don't have to remind me, but the more I hear about what is going on out there, the more concerned I get. You don't know, because you aren't working at the company yet, but it is getting bad. Managers overseas are being threatened directly now, shipments are being intercepted more often every day no matter what precautions we take, and every week we have security turning away suspicious characters. I can't help but be worried, especially since you are the one spending so much time with that guy."

"I'll be fine," I reassured him confidently.

A few days later I went to see Aster, who was busy with something in one of the servant rooms. I thought my brother's continuing concerns were silly, but I felt Aster should know about them. For a while I just ranted about it to him, "Of course, nothing you have done or said has given him any reason to doubt you. It is not as though I don't understand, I have seen plenty personally, but you can't spend all your time worrying without cause and expect to be happy. Don't you think?"

Looking at Aster, I knew he was upset by the remaining suspicions around him, "Mistress, I am glad that you are defending me, but it really is okay. This sort of thing is common. We Faunus are used to being under constant watch by humans. I can't walk outside the manor without arousing looks of concern from people around here."

"Yeah, but, the Faunus live in Vale like the rest of us and I think most are good people right? There shouldn't be so much fear and concern. My mother understood that quite well and was always encouraging me to be more understanding of them, of you. Adi knows that, but he is still so hesitant to trust you. I mean, you have been here for six months and done nothing to hurt us. That means something doesn't it?"

"Sure, mistress," Aster responded in distant manner all of a sudden, "It does mean something. It does."

Though taken aback by his change in mood, I continued my rant, becoming increasingly oblivious to him, "Really, I get it. At times I get concerned about trusting the wrong people too, but you can't always be like that. The White Fang were even good once too I heard. My mother even worked with them back when she was alive and apparently had nothing but good things to say about them. I know they're different now, but it is not like they all have the same thoughts. My family is always disagreeing and we're related, well except for Ebony, but the point is even relatives have their disagreements so the White Fang should be no different. Surely some of them are good people still and are just upset, right?" Aster was silent so I repeated myself, "Right, Aster? Asterrr," I turned, noticed Aster was no longer in the room, and frowned. "I know I was going on for a while, but he could have said something before walking off like that. Dummy," I grumbled to myself.

I wandered the halls trying to locate Aster again. Soon enough I found him in one of the empty guest rooms, the light of the broken moon being all that illuminated him. He seemed uneasy and it looked like he was mumbling something into his hand oddly enough. When I walked up Aster started, "Oh! Mistress, why are you here?!"

"Looking for you stupid. You walked off while I was still speaking. Who was that you were talking to anyway?" I inquired innocently. When I looked at his hand I saw he was holding something and playfully began grabbing for it. Aster seemed determined to not let me have it, insisting I leave it alone, but I finally managed to snatch it from out of his hand. The device was some sort of communicator, I looked it over curiously when a garbled voice began coming through. It sounded vaguely like a female voice. Immediately Aster began reaching for it again, but I successfully dodged him long enough to hear some of what the other voice was saying. Seemed the voice was asking for Aster, but it was calling him another name I could not quite make out. More distinctly I heard the voice inquire, "Do you have it?"

This struck me as peculiar and then I noticed some folded paper stuffed in Aster's jacket. When he grabbed for the communicator again, I managed to sneak the paper away and opened it before he could stop me. I became quite confused by what I was looking at, "You have all the details of our vacation next week here. It talks about security and our travel routes. Father hasn't even told _me_ this much. Where did you get it?" Even as I spoke the communicator broke in again, Aster grabbed at it once more, and I evaded again. This time I could discern the voice telling Aster something about "the leader" being "anxious" or something like that, then asking about a "schedule" and lastly about his "cover". My heart sank as I began to understand the meaning of the voice's inquiries, "Aster, are you-" I could not finish the question.

At that moment a whole new image of Aster came into my view. He had a twisted smirk on his face and it was apparent that he was just barely stifling a burning rage. "So close," he snorted, "It was nearly all worth it. Pretending to be some servile dullard, having to deal with an insufferable spoiled brat like you, and even getting shot." I was dumbfounded and in that instant he managed to take the paper and communicator out of my hands then knocked me to the floor.

I rambled in a panic, "Wha-what are you talking about? I-is this a trick or something? Are you, uh, playing games or something? Because, if you are, you should know I am . . . I am not enjoying this A-Aster, not at all."

He stood grimly still and stared down at me, "I suppose you could call it a game, though not the fun kind."

Pushing myself away I scrambled back up, "I, I, um, excuse me." I turned to run, but Aster was too quick. He wrapped one arm around my torso to restrain me and put the hand of his other arm over my mouth to muffle my screams. My eyes moved around frantically as I struggled to free myself, looking for any advantage. I tried hitting him with my legs and feet, but he seemed to take the blows in stride. One of my kicks went wide and knocked over a dresser. Aster removed his hand from my mouth for only a moment, but before I could scream he got his free arm squeezed tight around my throat. Unable to breathe, my consciousness started to fade, when a welcome voice broke through the growing silence.

"Let go of her right now you filth!" Adi demanded.

The arm around my neck released and I gasped for air. As I clutched at the floor panting heavily Aster responded to Adi, "My, this really is not going well at all. I should have just cracked open the mistress' skull and fled. Suppose this is going to be a little messier than that."

"I don't understand," I wheezed, gazing up at Aster, "Uncle Zhu was pushing for you specifically. Did you trick him too?"

Aster kicked me in the side of the face and pulled me up by my hair, "Now that is one thing I am really tired of hearing," he whispered angrily in my ear, "'Uncle' Zhu? Do you have any idea the kind of man you are referring to so affectionately?"

"Stop it!" Adi screamed. Aster turned away from me and looked at Adi. Turning my head weakly I saw Adi was pointing a gun right at Aster, "This time you really do need to let her go."

My head fell hard onto the floor as Aster let loose his grip on my hair. I rolled over onto my back and coughed heavily. Blood shot out with every exhale and splattered over my face and dress. Looking over the scene, I sighed in relief, certain it was over. Adi seemed to be in control of the situation now. He glanced at me with concern and I smiled weakly. Unfortunately, that brief moment gave Aster enough of an opening. A nearby lamp flew into Adi, causing the gun to discharge into the ceiling. During his rush to the doorway, Aster slammed Adi into a wall. Several moments passed as Aster's footsteps grew fainter.

Adi righted himself and gave chase, while I barely managed to regain my footing. Even in my pain, I tried to pursue them, not wanting Adi out of my sight. My heart pounded as I screamed for help down the hallways. Trying desperately to keep pace, I could only guess at where Aster was heading. Finally, after I reached the far end of a lower hall I glimpsed through a window at two figures running across the grounds. I took the nearest door to the outside and raced towards them, enduring every shot of pain as best I could.

The two of them were now stopped at the top of a hill under a lone tree. Still struggling to stay up I sighed in relief, realizing Adi must have got him. Yet, before I could relax a shadowy figure descended rapidly from the tree and came up right behind Adi. It happened fast. There was a single motion from the figure before I could even think to shout and Adi's figure fell. Light from the broken moon briefly glimmered off the tip of the shadow figure's outwardly-held blade, now dipped red.

My mouth opened, but nothing escaped it. The shadow lowers its blade and lingered with Aster for a moment and then both darted off towards a patch of forest. No longer aware of the pain, I ran frantically to Adi. He was lying on the ground, blood pooled over him from his neck, his eyes staring vacantly into the sky. In that instant my voice came to me again in a horrific and deafening wail. I knelt down and gripped my brother's lifeless body tight to my chest, covering myself with his blood.

I can barely remember anything after that. I know I knelt there for some time crying over him. The guards apparently left me alone until father arrived and the police came. None of it seems to spark a memory in me. All of it was empty. From what I was told, Ebony and my father had to practically rip me off of Adi. They said I screamed incoherently, constantly fighting them to try and get back to his body. It was as though my grip on reality had been completely shattered.

First thing I remembered was early the next morning, just a little before dawn. The police were giving father an update as I was curled up against a wall, my head resting face down on my knees. I could sense Ebony standing beside me. Seems Adi had noticed something the rest of us didn't. He must have seen Aster acting strangely the night of the performance before I was shot at. The police said Adi had recently inquired about the Faunus man who had been detained and tried to speak to him. After they learned of Adi's death, the police interrogated the Faunus more harshly until he blithely acknowledged it was staged to get Aster closer to the family. Police suspected the White Fang were going to use Aster's information to plan a kidnapping or massacre of my entire family during our vacation. He had apparently already been relaying information about the company's operations. The police suspected at least a dozen recent attacks were made possible with intel he got while working on the manor.

Uncle Zhu was aware all along about Aster's connection to the White Fang. They had sent officers to Uncle Zhu's manor to learn more about Aster, but found Uncle Zhu shot in the head in his office, apparently after being tortured. Police found evidence that his daughter had been abducted by the White Fang and that he was being pressured into helping Aster create an identity that could pass our company's scrutiny. His daughter arrived at Uncle Zhu's manor, severely dehydrated, just before the police officer spoke to my father.

Many of his Faunus servants had left, but it seems Hans and his family had gone even before the other servants realized Uncle Zhu was dead. Servants who stayed told police Hans had been sneaking off the manor increasingly for the past year and a half. The White Fang had recruited him some time prior. He was even younger than me.

None of the police had any idea who helped Aster escape, but figured it was the member of the White Fang who had been communicating with him. The two of them had escaped unseen through the forest overlapping our manor. Whoever it was, probably got concerned when Aster wouldn't respond and slipped onto the manor unseen. At any rate, the police had no way of learning Aster's real identity either. Uncle Zhu had likely kept a record, but it was evidently all destroyed by the White Fang.

I remember hearing all of this and barely believing it. The more I thought about it, the more I had to conclude it was my fault. All I could do was repeat it to myself over and over again, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Crying into my blood-soaked dress, I heard Ebony huff out an annoyed sigh. To my surprise, I felt her hand on my head, gently petting my hair.

Half an hour later, after the police had left the room, Ebony lifted her hand and squatted down beside me. "Damn, you really need to change into something nicer girl," she quipped, "You look so tragic it is starting to drive me crazy too. I know you have been refusing, but the doctors should have a look at you as well." Ebony stood up, "First of all, we need to get you a bath. We need to get all that blood off you."

After some coaxing, Ebony was able to pull me up and drag me to the bath. I wasn't exactly cooperative or willing as she got me undressed. Despite my silent protest she managed to persuade me into the bath. Even in my state, however, I was not about to let her bathe me on top of it all. She would not leave me alone regardless, insisting on waiting in the bathroom. For a while I just let my body and hair soak in the water, until it seemed Ebony was so aggravated that she really wouldn't let me bathe myself.

Soon as I was finished and dressed in fresh clothes, Ebony took my bloody clothes to the police for them to examine as evidence and then began taking me to the family doctors in the mansion. Ebony was pulling on my hand tight, so I shook free. I indicated that I was fine to keep going, which seemed to satisfy her. We walked at a slower pace for a while, me straggling behind, when Ebony spoke up, "You looked so pathetic back there I almost felt like I should be apologizing to you for the things I said in the past," she paused and, gritting her teeth, continued, "but I won't. Nothing I said was wrong, so an apology would just be an empty gesture to make us both feel better."

I nodded, "You shouldn't apologize. You were right. Kindness is a weakness."

"Ha! I never said _that_. Kristall was really tough in her own way. There is no way I could be such a bleeding heart all the time and not lose my mind. It is much easier to be thoughtless and capricious than considerate and restrained. Sacrificial tendencies like yours require a lot of will-power."

At this point I began reiterating my fault again, "I hate to admit it, but if I had been more like you then maybe this could have been avoided. Adi might still be alive but for my foolishness."

"Oh please," Ebony huffed, "That is the problem right there. You act all nice and when something goes wrong you blame it on yourself. Maybe it's true that you could have prevented it. I probably could have prevented it. No matter whether you could have done something or not, it is hardly your doing. Perhaps they did exploit your kindness for their own reasons, just as they exploited all of our emotions. Even if you made it easier for them, it is still they who are in the wrong for exploiting the kindness of a naïve teenage girl and then murdering her brother in front of her. Blame that pack of deceitful killers, not yourself, you moronic little child."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I began letting my emotions flow out until I was practically screeching, "Th-they're black-hearted monsters, every last one. I hate them. I hate them more than anything!"

Ebony turned her head around and smiled proudly at me for the first time, "Now then, _that_ is more like it."

* * *

My lungs were about to explode as I lay on the floor of the dojo. I stared up towards the ceiling until I heard my father clearing his throat, urging me to stand back up. Despite me being barely able to stand up straight he glared intensely at me seemingly demanding I strike him. Nearly one hour of sparring and I had yet to land a single blow. As though to gloat, my father had on none of the protective gear I did.

I made several more attempts at hitting him and all ended in failure. After I was knocked to the floor several more times, father finally stopped, "That is enough. It is time for your studies. Clearly you are not going to improve any more today." Relieved, I collapsed to the floor again and laid there for a moment when father shouted, "I said it is time for your studies, not time to relax! Wash up and change now!"

Gritting my teeth, I struggled up off the floor. After father walked off I took off my mask and turned to my instructor, "Can't stand it when he insists on sparring with me. He does not even let me have a chance."

"Master Felsen is only being tough out of concern. Since Adolphus passed the master has been more concerned about your safety than ever. It does not help that the White Fang are only escalating their violent campaign."

"He's always been strict. Father is just worse now. In the year since Adi," my words trailed off, "Father now only lets me leave the manor to go to those annoying business functions. So much of my time is spent studying and training that there is barely enough time for me to practice my music. It isn't just about my safety you know."

The instructor exhaled, "True, you are his only living heir. Your duty now, as a Schnee, is to eventually take over the company. Originally, that had been the duty of Adolphus and now it is yours."

"Except, I don't recall father being so demanding of Adi," I protested, "He had more free time and could enjoy himself more, even when he began working at the company. It is different."

"That may be, but if so it is only becau-"

"Weiss! Did I say you could stop and chat?!" my father interrupted. He had come back to check on me.

I groaned, "Father, are you serious?!" Even as I was asking father had charged up and grabbed my wrist then proceeded to pull me over to the wash room in the dojo, "Hey, that's too tight! You're hurting me!" Father ignored my pleas and practically shoved me into the showers before I had a chance to disrobe.

When I had removed my gear and clothes and started up the shower father shouted to me, "I will return in ten minutes! If you are not finished by that time then I am going to pull you out myself!"

Eager to avoid another embarrassing incident, I made certain that I complied. Soon as I was clean and dressed I continued to my room to study. One of my tutors was planning a difficult exam and I was struggling with the practice test when I heard a knock on the door. My father entered. As he approached I was slowly twiddling my sideways ponytail. I heard him snort in disapproval. Father did not really like the style. He felt it was not fitting of someone in my position. It especially annoyed him when I wore it to special engagements. He sighed grudgingly and hovered over me for a time, quietly observing my work. On a few occasions he signaled his displeasure or satisfaction regarding an answer I gave by grunting or whistling. Tired of it, I objected, "Father, you are bothering me when I am trying to study."

He backed away in an instant and spoke stoically, "I apologize, Weiss dear, as your father I feel it is important for me to occasionally monitor your studies. Pardon me for intruding," he paused before continuing, "You could certainly improve, but you are doing . . . adequate so far."

I let out an annoyed groan and banged my head against my desk. Showing an interest in my studies was probably one of the few times my father acted like a normal father, and not in a good way. Looking back at him I opened my mouth to respond.

"Felsen! Felsen my beloved!" Ebony walked past my door and immediately returned upon spotting my father, "Ah, there you are hon." She looked at me, huffed, and then looked back at my father, "You can leave the girl to her work. I need you to come with me for a moment. One of the servants is giving me a hard time. The incompetent cannot seem to follow my instructions at all." Father departed reluctantly. I turned back to my work, took a deep breath, and quietly continued my studies.

* * *

It was the night before my sixteenth birthday. There I stood outside my father's study, nervous and shaking, lightly brushing my ponytail with my fingers. Anxiously I opened the door and peeked in, "Father? I-" A glass suddenly flew right past my head and shattered into the wall behind me. My father pounded his first hard on the desk and then put his head in his hands. He was muttering angrily to himself when he finally noticed me.

Pausing abruptly after every word he asked, "What is it Weiss?" Father stared down at his desk before resuming his work.

My lips quivered as I spoke, "Is something wrong father?"

He did not speak for several minutes. I swallowed and was just about to ask about what I wanted when he stated flatly, "Jonathan Rot and his son Cameron were found dead in a hotel room."

Surprised, I thought about it for a moment, "Mr. Rot? Was he the board member who ran your personnel operations? I think I met Cameron a few times."

Father responded coldly, "Yes. I knew Jonathan since he was in charge of the mining division. Hotel staff found his throat slit earlier tonight, practically to the point where he was decapitated. Seems Cameron had gone out for a party, but returned early and was choked to death by the killer."

The thought of it made me cringe, "Do they have any idea who did it?"

He sighed anxiously, "Evidence points to a wanted White Fang assassin named Ourang. They believe he impersonated a sailor to make it into Vale. Our security team is working with investigators to find the beast." This had begun happening more frequently. Mr. Rot was the third board member killed by the White Fang since Adi's death. Both of the previous ones were shot execution-style with the White Fang even releasing videos of the killings. As I recall, one of them was actually Mr. Rot's predecessor. Hearing of this I remembered learning the previous week about how the head of the Vacuo offices had gone missing while on a business trip. That sort of thing was happening a lot more. My train of thought was interrupted as father started raising his voice, "As if this was not enough, I just got word that the White Fang have hijacked another of our Dust shipments, this time just north of here in the Forever Fall forest. It seems those worthless, miserable creatures are determined to grind us to bits and break this company!"

"Father, calm down, please" I urged him.

He pounded on the desk again and exhaled loudly before becoming settled a bit, "So, what did you come in here for Weiss?"

"Um, I, well, would you . . . uh . . ." I started sheepishly until I blurted, "I decided I want to go to Beacon Academy!"

My father leered at me, "What is this? I thought we discussed this madness before. Are you still on about becoming a huntress?"

"Y-yes! I know that you want me to study in business, but I just can't do that. This is what I want."

He stood up and walked forward. I winced as father loomed over me, "Do you honestly believe that this is something I would support? You are a Schnee, you cannot simply do whatever you please with your life like some low-class simpleton. Running this company in my stead when the time comes is your place in this world, not gallivanting about fighting monsters. Talking about such things and adopting some roguish hairstyle," father grabbed at my ponytail and tugged, "You are not some brave adventurer destined for the field of battle, girl. My daughter, my only living child, is not going to be a common soldier in some endless conflict."

After he released my hair, I shouted, "That is what I am going to do and I don't care what you say about it! I will apply and with my grades and skill level, I will be accepted. You can't do anything about that. It is my choice!"

He clenched his teeth and responded, "I may not be able to stop you from applying or being accepted, but I can certainly stop you from going."

I stomped my feet and yelled, "Well, I am not going to go anywhere else and I won't even try anywhere else! If I don't get into Beacon then I simply won't go anywhere else and that is that!"

My father was furious, "You little brat. How dare you talk like that to your own father! What would your mother-"

Before he could continue I exploded, "Mother would have supported me, because she was a far, far better person than you ever were and ever will be!" I took a deep breath and then shouted, "You should be dead instead of her!" As soon as I realized what I said I gasped and stammered, "I- I- I'm sorry, father, that . . . I did not mean it."

For a moment, I could see father's rage erupt and then it fizzled out just as quickly. He walked slowly back to his desk and sat back down, "Alright. If you can prove yourself to me that you can truly handle it, then I will permit you. Certainly, your abilities have improved considerably and you are even beginning to master your Semblance and Myrtenaster. I still expect you to lead this company, though."

Tears began building up in my eyes, "Thank you, father, and . . . I am sorry about what I said. Mother just-"

He held up his hand, "Never mind that, Weiss. I understand."

* * *

Blood was running down my face. After sheathing Myrtenaster, I stared downward as drops of blood fell from my face down to the floor. This was not completely unexpected given the past few months since he offered to "test" me, but I could scarcely believe father would be this serious. Sending one of those massive defensive armors after me was excessive. Infuriated, I tracked him down to a room where he had been watching a live feed of the fight and burst through the door shouting.

"Really, father?! That thing could have killed me! I understand why you think you need to have me ambushed every now and then, but don't you think that was taking it a bit far?" I could barely contain my ire as I cupped my hand over my eye to stop the bleeding. He was sitting calmly in a chair staring at a replay of my fight. Father acted oblivious to my arrival. "Hello? Would you please answer me? You finally agree to let me perform at a concert again and then you throw this at me a few weeks before. That thing made a huge gash in my face!"

After the replay concluded father finally acknowledged my presence, "If you could not stand up to something like that then I suspect you would not be able to handle the type of training they do at Beacon, never mind the difficulties of actually being a huntress. Honestly, had that been a real battle you would be dead."

"Huh, what are you talking about? I won!" I protested.

Father shook his head, "Only indicating that you are not utterly incompetent in combat. Your advantage was that your opponent was not allowed to harm you too severely. To leave yourself open as you did in real battle against an enemy of that ability would have meant death. You have been trained better than that and I expect you to do better than that. Seeing such a poor demonstration disappoints me greatly Weiss."

I groaned loudly, kicked the floor, and stormed out of the room. An hour later, after I had gotten my cut treated and bandaged, I headed back and heard father talking to Ebony. They seemed to be discussing me, so I stood against the wall outside the room and listened. "Just saying, Felsen, maybe you are being a little _too_ hard on the girl."

"Really now? Since when are you so concerned about my daughter Ebi? I understand the two of you have a mutual distaste for each other."

"I admit, Weiss often gets on my nerves, but that does not mean I think she needs to get beaten to a bloody pulp either."

My father snorted, "There are much worse things that could happen to her if she goes to that place and actually becomes a huntress. Do you think she has what it takes?"

Ebony seemed ambivalent, "Maybe if you had asked me a few years ago I could have told you what you want to hear, but now I could not. Of course, you are the one who has actually experienced it for yourself."

"A fact Weiss has brought to my attention on more than one occasion. I certainly _understand_ her compulsion to go against me as my father was none too pleased by my foray in being a huntsman. Understanding and supporting are different things. She may have the physical ability and aptitude necessary to succeed, but I am still not convinced that she possesses the temperament. Weiss still holds back against me, a superior opponent, and I hear from her instructor that this is the case in all her sparring matches. I was truly hoping this would knock her to her senses and get her to abandon this foolish whim. My daughter remains too timid, like her mother."

I could hear Ebony groaning loudly, "You are right about that much. I would think after everything that has happened she would finally rid herself of such an impediment, but it seems she is still a bit too much like Kristall."

Father scoffed, "You know she asked that a portion of the money from the upcoming concert be given to a fund for victims of the White Fang, right? Just a few days ago she actually urged me to send half of it to charity groups devoted to helping disadvantaged Faunus as well."

His words made me grimace. "The girl is indeed quite the bleeding heart, even if her attitude has soured on the outside," Ebony responded, "Honestly, though, it is better if she were permitted to pursue her little dream. You can't be the controlling father obsessed with the minutia of his daughter's life forever. It is time you stop pushing your will on her and give Weiss what she wants."

This support from an unlikely source perked me up, but father was incensed, "Ebi, as much as I appreciate your input, this is not your place. Your family was saved from financial ruin due to my company's support. Remember that when presuming to speak so blithely of the decisions I make for my own family."

"No need to remind me, dear. Perhaps you need to look at it another way. Should she truly be so incapable then you can expect her to give it up quickly or be kicked out. If Weiss does succeed it proves her competent enough to live up to her dream."

Following a long silence, father finally addressed Ebony's suggestion, "Truly it would seem like a reasonable way of looking at the situation, but that girl of mine does not know how to live for herself when it matters most. Like her mother and her brother, I can fully expect Weiss to excel in any effort she undertakes, but for the same reason I can also fully expect Weiss to end up as they did."

Ebony sighed, "Fighting her on it will not change her mind and she may just defy you even more, in ways far more dangerous than attending a school where such eventualities are protected against. Getting in the way of a determined young woman chasing after her desires is not particularly wise."

It was several minutes before I heard father speak again, "Very well, I suppose I am confident enough in her to consider that she will not be in serious danger by attending Beacon. You being so supportive of her is itself quite convincing." She scoffed at the notion and I heard her walking towards the door. Quickly I made my way back to my room upstairs.

Later that night I went to see Ebony in her and my father's room. She was shocked to see me, "Weiss! If you are looking for your father, he is still in his office. He is working late at home again." There was a hint of irritation in her tone. I stood there looking at her furtively, shyly rubbing my arm. Ebony cocked her brow in annoyed confusion, "Huh? Don't tell me you wanted to see me?"

I nodded, took a deep breath, then spoke, "Thank you. I heard what you said to father. Thank you for supporting me." I bowed in gratitude.

This seemed to bother her considerably, "Stop that!" Ebony walked over and gripped her hand on my head. She smiled lividly at me, "Look kid, I don't like you. Truth is that I wasn't supporting you. I was supporting me. Remember what I told you years ago before I married your father? You studying business as your brother did would be against my interests. For me, my better interests are served by you shipping off to some combat academy and spending years training in ways to get yourself killed. Even better would be if you actually become a huntress as you want and stayed far away from your father. Our interests just happened to align this time."

I frowned, "I see."

* * *

This performance was a dream. For the first time I was being heard by thousands of people. Father had set up a show at the Schnee Concert Hall on our manor and offered me the chance to sing for the open. Since it was on our property and tightly controlled by our security, he felt it was safe for me to perform there. As an extra precaution he had explicitly forbidden any Faunus from attending with strict checks to insure compliance. Of course, security on the manor and at the concert hall did not stop Faunus protestors from massing outside our gates with picket signs.

My gash from weeks ago had healed, but there was still an unsightly scar across my face. It seemed this did not diminish reception as I had feared, since the crowd gave me a standing ovation after I finished and it did not feel like mere politesse. Following the performance I was allowed to have controlled meetings with attendees back stage. They were mostly wealthy socialites and their families with a few middle class people who managed to scrounge up enough Lien to get the privilege.

Eventually, I grew tired of the hand-shaking and autograph-signing. Just as I was prepared to finish I saw a red-headed young man trying to push his way through. "Hey now, I just want to speak to Weiss Schnee for a moment! Is that such a big deal?!" he yelled at the security holding him back.

I groaned, "Oh, just let him in you dopes. The security is tight enough already."

"But mistress," one of the guards responded, "Your father gave strict instructions to not let anyone meet you without his approval."

"Well, I'm approving him so just let him through," I demanded.

The guards relented and the young man came up to me. After he thanked me for allowing him to see me, I went through the same routine with him as I did with the other backstage guests. For his part he asked about my interest in music and shared his own musical aspirations. Soon the conversation took a more peculiar turn, "Oh, and what is with this stuff about part of the proceeds going to a fund for victims of the White Fang?" he asked with apparent sincerity. Proudly I explained about the fund and its work with people who have lost loved ones as a result of the conflict with the group. The guards became on edge as the young man clenched his fists, "I mean, why are you talking about their 'victims' as though these are innocents being targeted by them. Aren't the real innocents the ones the White Fang are protecting?"

"Hmph, there are victims on both sides," I scoffed, "You seem to have a very ignorant view of those White Fang scoundrels. That said, I had actually wanted money to go to helping Faunus in need as well, but my father snuffed the idea."

"Oh, well aren't you the saint?" he retorted.

"Excuse me? Did you want to talk to me just to pick a fight or something? I did not have to let you come back here, you know."

"The truth is I just wanted to see for myself who is going to be the next tyrant at the head of the Schnee Dust Company. I am not impressed at all," he quipped. My guards started surrounding the young man to exhort him to leave. He smirked at them then turned back to me and shoved me down to the floor. One of the guards grabbed him as he tried to get away and after patting him down revealed the man had a red prehensile tail. Surprised, the guard briefly lost his hold, giving the young man the opportunity to break off and run.

Several guards gave chase and I promptly followed after them over the objections of the remaining guards. Barely after getting into the main lobby I saw the young man lying on the ground with the guards standing over him. A young boy with short black hair and a pair of baggy overalls was shaking a guard's hand. He seemed to be hiding his face under the brim of his hat and wouldn't even look at the guard directly. As soon as I called out the boy turned in an apparent panic and headed down to the exit with a frightening haste. "What a curious boy," I said to myself.

I had thought father would be fuming, but his reaction was even more unsettling than I expected. He silently took me back to the mansion without giving me a single glance. Clearly he was agitated the whole way. I could see his hands trembling and his steps seemed particularly aggressive. After we got to his office he coldly said, "The window." Outside I could see the land of the manor sprawling before me. The concert hall was at one edge of the property and beyond that I could see a throng of figures. Although there were not as many as there were earlier in the night, it seems many of the protestors had yet to disperse. Father came up beside me and looked out the window, "As much as I tried to prevent it, seems one of those animals snuck onto the property. I knew such a large public venue makes that kind of development more plausible, which is why I made sure that only people who had been much more closely scrutinized would be allowed backstage." At this moment he looked at me for the first time in the past hour, looked away, and then continued, "So many times those things went after me, my wife, my son, and my daughter. I could not do anything about Kristall's compulsions. Ever since I met her she was determined to martyr herself. Yet, my son might have lived if I had been more wary. Seems even my being wary is not enough on its own, though."

Father walked away from the window. When I turned to him he held up his hand without looking at me and motioned for me to keep looking out the window. I heard him sit down in his chair and as though he was speaking to himself he continued, "At this rate I fear even my daughter will die," I choked at this remark, "Perhaps that is what she wants. She tries to make friends with the wild beasts at our gates no matter how many times they gnaw at her and dreams of waging battle with ferocious monsters she has never even seen for herself. Dearest Weiss is always being reckless and tries so hard to be like her beloved mother, maybe even to die a fool like her mother. How often does she think about ending up like her precious brother too? I do wonder," from behind me I heard the sound of father cautiously rummaging through his desk.

My entire body was trembling. Parting my shaking lips I stuttered, "F-f-father . . . I . . . I . . I'm . . . s-s-sor-"

"QUIET!" his voice exploded outward. He slammed the drawers into his desk hard enough to make the room rattle. Tears welled up in my eyes as I sensed him get up and walk back to my side, "Those things out there are not friends. They are not a cause for sympathy or charity. They are enemies of this company and thus enemies of everyone in this family. My daughter has been far too trusting of those things," father handed me two photos and added, "It is time for her to learn from her mistakes." Father quietly walked back to his desk and sat down.

I stared at the photos in front of me for over a minute. The first was an image of me and Adi when I was five and the second was an image of Adi's blood-drenched body. Both photos fell from my hands. I stared out at the broken moon over several moments, then turned around and fled in tears. Everything was like a blur until I made it to my bed room. I threw myself into bed and, after hours of tearful moaning into my pillow, I exhausted myself to sleep.

* * *

Looking out over the cityscape of Vale from my private suite on the airship fills me with hesitant anticipation. Years of being trapped are coming to an end at last. Being around father following the concert had been even more difficult than usual. He did accept me going to Beacon in the end, but always spoke of the matter with disdain. The only way to impress him is to do my best and be the most successful student in school. I am certain I will prove to him how worthy I am.

As I depart towards the campus grounds I breathe a sigh of accomplishment. Surely this will be a great adventure. Free from the constraints of my father, the endless cacophony of my step-mother, and all the memories of that icy mansion. This will be the da- Hey! What the? Some stupid red girl just fell all over my luggage!


End file.
